Hypnotizing My Soul
by NorthernSouthernLights
Summary: This is how Ian and Erin met. Uses the F word a lot, violence and abuse. [ErinIan]
1. You Least Expect It

You Least Expect It

You always least expect something…

It doesn't matter if you try to perform your regular routine everyday… something always changes.

Sometimes the change is so huge that your routine is going to be all screwed up that it could lead to a good or bad thing.

Sometimes the change can be unnoticeable that you won't realize it happened until something wrong happens later in the day. Something original in your life that would just make you say, "The hell…?"

When I talk about change I'm talking about emotions. Change in your feelings and maybe your personality. You can go from a smart ass to a complete jackass. Or maybe someone who is a control freak that then becomes paranoid. Or maybe your whole life can change from just one emotion…

Love.

Love is a powerful four-letter word. People use it all the time. Think about it. Love doesn't always have to be "I love you" toward your crush but it can also be used toward a family member. It can also be used toward an object such as "I'm so in love with this… pineapple?" I would say that.

Love can be used in many forms. I'm sure everyone, and I mean EVERYONE uses it.

But Love can be a very special thing. It's a valuable thing that should be treasured. It shouldn't be used out of the blue, it's something to really think about and to make sure this emotion is true in your heart.

Deep right? But dead serious.

It can be so hard to find love. It can take years until you find your soul mate. It could be a snap. It could be right under your nose that you just haven't realized it yet.

But for the story I am about to tell you, about two teenage outcasts in high school who don't even think of the word Love, are about to discover it.

It starts right after the hot season of summer,

About two teenagers name Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer.

**I wanted to add a little rhyme at the end. So I'm about to start an IanXErin fanfic. I hope you all like it. The first chapter will come soon. I would really like some read and review.**

**Heh, I rhymed again. **


	2. Erin Ulmer

Erin Ulmer

It was a warm day in September, warmer than usual. It can be quite cold in late September in McKinley, but with the cause of global warming and all… it's really nothing to be too suspicious about. September is the time of year when you notice the change in climate and the change in color on the trees. The insects are dying and it's now the squirrels' job to invade your yard to look for some acorns for the cold winter coming ahead.

It's also the time for the beginning of the school year.

Three weeks have passed since the first day of high school. It's also one of the best times in the school year for some. You don't learn anything new, you get to know your teachers, you talk about rules and safety issues, you get to see your friends and buy all your materials to keep your schoolwork organized. But it's also school and most kids are not too fond with it. It's like a junior career almost. You have to sit quietly and listen to the teacher's boring lectures while watching the clock. And you hope to go home school free but ending up sitting at your desk in your room with three textbooks and two sets of marble notebooks.

School is also where you see kids who you are not fond of. It's also like a breeding ground for pressure and high education. High school has got to be one of the most dramatic places to be. A lot of emotions circling the hallways, talks about crushes and gossip floating ear to ear. Walking past your enemy, giving him/her a death glare but have a feeling inside that your guts are going to fall out of your butt.

It's not Erin Ulmer's favorite place.

How to describe Erin Ulmer physically; flowing red hair, as straight as a piece of string, emerald green eyes that glow under the sunlight and a petite body with creamy, smooth skin.

How to describe Erin Ulmer's personality; no one knows. Why?

Because she doesn't talk.

If you were to guess her personality, you would quickly say shy. She always wears a black hoody. And she would always put up her hood covering her beautiful face. Whenever she walks down the hall and walks past other girls or boys, she would shrug her shoulders up trying to cover more of her face. And once they see her walking by, they wouldn't say, "There goes Erin Ulmer". They would say, "Who the hell is that girl?"

No one knows her. And no one knows her face. And if they don't know her face, then they won't know her. It's a complete cycle. It almost seems like she doesn't have an identity. She's just a black print of her self that say's "INSERT PHOTO HERE".

Erin does excellent in school though. And she does a lot of extra activities. She joined photography and drama and art club and her grades are from an 88 to a 100 percent, Social Studies being the least.

But even though she wants to be isolated from the world, she still has a sense of loneliness in her heart. She wants to hide her face, but yet have someone come up to her and say good morning or even a simple hi, and with luck Erin might reply back. But instead, everyone's back is turned to her or they give her sick looks. So the more she's ignored, the more she buys hoodies with bigger hoods that would blindfold her.

She would sit alone at lunch and sit alone in classes unless they were assigned a seat. She doesn't want to socialize with anyone. She's doing so well in school, that making friends might change all that. But looking around and seeing the boy's doing there hand shake, girls giving each other a friendly hug or couples holding each other close or some couples slopping over each other, she starts to have a feeling for having someone by her side. But her mind goes quickly to her education, and the wanting for a friend vanishes away.

But even if she is ignored by some, she can still be abused by one.

There is this one particular boy by the name of Richard Remington that would drive her mad. He would throw highlighter caps at her and trip her in the hallway acting like it was a mistake, not too mention he has his friends to help him. When she walks by them in the lunchroom, they would cross their middle fingers making a cross and yell out "BACK FROM WHICH YE CAME!"

She cannot see how anyone can be that pathetic.

And to make matters better, she was assigned to sit right next to Richard and his boys in Social Studies. And this is the cause for her 88 in Social Studies, a bastard hitting her with rubber bands.

Case dismiss.

Erin did say actually one thing in her junior year, instead of answering the questions on the board. She said "God kill me now."

Who would know if she meant it. They don't even know her.

Her school life may not be brilliant but her life at home isn't her cup of tea either. She has a normal family, a mom and a dad; she's an only child, three cats, the white one name Molly, the orange, white and black one name October and the pitch black one Erin named XIII. She stroke XIII while she sits on her bed and listen to her hard-core music. She would look outside fall fast asleep from the sunrays beating down on her face.

And supper will come, having the maid pull out her chair and set the dish of food before her. Her mom and dad would sit across from her with their unpleasant smiles while chowing down on their salads. Erin would just stare at her meal and sip her water quietly. She jumps whenever she hears her mother's strict voice.

"Sit up!" Erin quickly shapens her posture and sets her napkin on her lap. She would stare at her mother and father eating until she couldn't stand to be lady like anymore and excuses herself from the table without touching her meal. She would crawl back into bed, petting one of her cats by her side and shut of the light burying her head in her soft pillow. When she couldn't sleep, she would sit up and lift her blinds up staring at the moon, she then glares and points upward at the heavens.

"You either do it soon… or make me into a better person… or so help me I will do the honors or answering my own prayer." And with a sigh, she would wrap herself in her blanket and cry herself to sleep.

**Here's a little bit of Erin Ulmer's life. I'm going to do Ian next. Trust me, Erin's life at home is not as bad if you compare it to Ian's. You'll see what I mean. Oo Please read and review!!**

3


	3. Ian McKinley

Ian McKinley

"Get the fuck out of the way McKinley," yelled a jock pulling Ian out of the way grabbing him by the collar. The jock pulled him so hard, that Ian fell right on his back with assholes walking by him laughing their ass off.

Ian hated school. He does extremely well… but he hates it either way.

You can't miss Ian McKinley in the halls. He has jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's incredibly scrawny and he wears baggy, black clothes in any weather during any time of the year.

People see him as not only the creepy gothic kid, but also the intelligent smart ass. Ian does have an act to talk sarcastic, but only when someone actually has the wits to talk to him. The only time someone actually does talk to him is when he or she has a question on the homework or to irritate him as if it's a sport.

He's a lonely kid. But who would want to go near him? He has that look like he came from a Tim Burton movie. Not to mention he's a teenage boy that wears nail polish. It seems to be recoated everyday.

But do looks really matter? Ian was a nice kid back in elementary school and junior high. Kinda of a geek actually…

He tried to make friends. But all he gets in return is a black eye or blood in his mouth with two teeth clutched in his hand. If all he gets's in return is pain…

… Then he's better off alone.

Now whenever some kid talks to him or asks him a question about a math problem, all they will get in return is a death glare.

Ian doesn't even socialize. He sits by himself in the corner with a book in his hand and his hood over his head covering his face. He can hear girls giggling and boys talking in nasty tones. Ian knows they are talking about him. But yet he doesn't have any proof that they were.

He may do extremely well in math, science, technology, ect. But he despises physical education. He never was a very athletic kid, sure he likes to run and is in good shape, but when it comes to teamwork and sports he'll pass.

He was in wrestling with all these other boys who were twice his size like this one boy name Lewis Romero. When Ian was going against him, and when the whistle blew, in three seconds Ian was pinned to the ground with boys laughing and pointing as Ian struggled for freedom.

He would usually skip gym, but he was never really good at skipping. He was never the type of person to actual skip a class. He actually enjoyed his classes. He finds it fun knowing things that his other classmates don't know. And it's even more fun when he points something out his teachers don't even realize.

He personally likes Science. He loves to study the earth and different chemical compositions. He right now has a 96 in Chemistry. But if he has to pick his favorite teacher, it would have to be his Social Studies teacher.

Mr. A.J. Ryan was your typical funny teacher. But he wasn't the kind who tries to act like kids do. He knows how to act like kids do. He's able to get along with everyone and points out advise to kids to help them with their future. He's defiantly a role model to Ian.

Mr. Ryan is witty, funny, creative, and intelligent, just about everything you would want to see in a teacher. The class would get off topic at times talking about things that aren't part of the topic they're learning, but Mr. Ryan didn't mind. He say's "They might as well answer their questions now instead of not knowing at all." Ian has always loved his little mottos. Mr. Ryan has always been supportive toward Ian and gives him great points toward life. He's like a father to Ian…

…And boy would Ian give anything to have Mr. Ryan as a father than his original father.

Ian's life at home… the perfect term for the household would have to be barbaric.

Ian lives in a very tiny house with practically no yard and backyard. There is only a living room, a kitchen that is the size of a cubicle with a broken table. The bathroom is half the size of the kitchen with, of course a toilet, and a shower that runs on cold water. There are only two bedrooms. Ian has his own room with a bed that is only a mattress with a thin blanket. And the other bedroom is for his seven year old sister name Allie and for his mother. And his step dad sleeps on the futon in the living room.

Not the house of your dreams, right? But it's still shelter.

Ian's mother is a mildly overweight woman with long, curly black hair with many snarls in it. She usually wears her pajamas when she doesn't have work, which works in a Getty, and when she does work she wears a sweater and jeans. She has this unpleasant smile and barley talks. She is kind at heart, but filled with depression. Ian can defiantly tell she's in agony. But it would talk no genius to solve that.

Ian's real father and his mother's husband was mugged and shot and died one day later. The McKinley's didn't have a lot of money to send him to a good hospital, but they regret not doing so. To help with the mortgage, Ian's mother married a man name Howard who works at a railroad. And no one can stay in the same room with Howard for more than 5 seconds.

He is vile, unpleasant man who gives you a snarl if you ask him a question. He is also very brutal. If you talk back to him or make a wise crack, you will receive a punch in the stomach from the guy. And his stepson is perfectly described as a smart ass.

Ian hates Howard. Howard hates Ian. They will have arguments and arguments, and at the end, Ian will walk into his room with a bloody nose or a black eye. Ian would usually not go to dinner. He would stay in his room and wrap himself in his blanket. He would cover his ears and squint his eyes hearing the booming voice of his evil stepfather and the wails of his depressed mother.

Looking up at the ceiling with a sigh, all Ian could say is…

"God, kill me now."

**Here's Ian's chapter. From the looks of his figure and clothes, I can just see him in this type of environment when I watched the movie. I'll start the next chapter soon. Please R&R!!!**


	4. Mild Glances

Mild Glances

It's the middle of October. The days are getting much colder and all of the trees are the color of fire. The squirrels are jumping branch-to-branch meeting their friends and relatives and gathering acorns for the blistering winter coming ahead. Chickadees are flying in circles and in all directions landing on poison berry bushes or in a small hole to enter a large maple tree.

Erin would give anything to fly away.

She's sitting in Social Studies now watching the critters and leaves go by the window. She sits in the second row on the far left, so she's not even close to the window. But she can clearly see the birds flying high to the heavens with their companions.

"Great," she thought. "I'm even in a prison at my own desk."

She sighed and opened her notebook. She grabbed her black pen with the little skull shape eraser on the top and started to doodle. She doesn't know what she's making most of the time. Mostly she draws what she's feeling, so she started to draw a bird with no wings. But he doodling stopped with the sudden feeling of a sharp sting on her left cheek. She gasped a little and felt a hot spot directly where the stinging is. She looks on the floor and sees a thin rubber band lying lazily on the ground. She looks up and sees Richard and his pals snickering and whispering.

Erin didn't say anything. She didn't even glare at them. They would probably leave her alone if she just acts like nothing happened.

Oh man was she wrong.

She felt something flick her head and she heard a clank sound on the ground. She looks down to see a highlighter cap on the ground right next to the rubber band. She huffed and put up her hood. She crossed her arms and laid them on her desk using them as a pillow for her head. She buried her face deep into her scrawny arms until she saw nothing but black and smelled Downy.

She wants the teacher to come in now. She just wants to start the lesson and get the class over with without any interruptions but the teacher had to go copy some papers for them. So now she's stuck with the harassment and the annoyance from the most unpleasant guy she knows.

And Richard is enjoying every moment of it. He leaned over and tapped Erin's shoulder.

"Hey Ulmer."

Erin looked at him lazily with her green eyes glittering under the yellow light right above her.

"When are your teeth going to fall out?" Richard yelled out. Everyone in the classroom looked over at her and gave her a disgusted look. Erin's face burned up and she buried her face even deeper into her arms. She overheard one of the girls saying,

"Ever heard of a dentist you freak?" Erin pulled her hood over her head until it couldn't stretch anymore.

_God, when is Mr. Ryan coming back!?_

Ian McKinley was reading his book without any distractions. He sits right in the back right corner, right behind the large window with the beautiful scene of autumn shining brightly this morning.

The light would have burned his eyes.

Ian sits patiently leaning his chair against the wall until he heard someone say, "Ever heard of a dentist?" It was said in a snobby, sharp tone that led Ian's eyes away from his book. He saw eyes and heads turned directly to one direction. They were all turned to the left and staring at one thing.

An embarrassed girl.

Ian has seen this girl before, but only when she raises her hand to answer a question. He totally missed what happened to her and the classmates, but he thinks it's best to ignore. But his eyes would not lie off of her.

She did looks very embarrassed. Her hands were running through her hair and her mouth with slanted down. Ian thought he saw a tear streaming down her cheek. It's very confusing what has caused her to get upset and what has made one of the girls say something about a dentist. But Ian wants to find out. Ian tapped on a boy's shoulder in front of him.

The boy turned around with his brown hair dangling in front of his eyes and he was wearing a McKinley High jock overcoat.

"What is it McKinley?" asked the boy sounding annoyed.

"Yeah Fischer, what happened?" asked Ian. The boy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask me. I have no clue." He then turned his head and went back talking to his friend Jason.

Ian glared. "Oh yes you do… you prick." Ian thought to himself. He doesn't know why he wants to know what happened, probably because he's a teenager and teens hunger for gossip. But Ian was not your typical teenager and he hates gossip with a passion.

And he sure doesn't know why he fucking cares. Squinting his charcoal color eyes, he went back reading his book. But before he continued reading, he glanced back at the girl with the black hoody trying to isolate herself from everyone. He huffed and went back to reading waiting patiently for Mr. Ryan to walk in.

"Whatever…"

**If I get at least one review for this chapter I'll continue. I'll like to know what your guy's opinion is on this chapter because I'm not too proud of it. But it'll get better, I swear. **

**Please R&R!! **


	5. Acquaintance

Acquaintance

Lunch time… 

…The most disgusting part of the day.

Erin walked silently in the lunch line grabbing food that looks appetizing. And she barley has anything on her plate at all, just a bag of chips and a chocolate milk. She reached out to grab the last fruit snack but one of Richard's friends bumped her out of the way and grabbed it. She doesn't mind…

… She's not very hungry anyway.

She walked out of the lunch line looking around the huge cafeteria. There were three different cafeterias. The New cafeteria where seniors usually go. The Small cafeteria which is right next to the school store in the senior hallway, or as some people call it, the demon hallway due to the thousands of people hanging out there. And Erin is in the Large cafeteria. She would love to stay in the Small one, but there were shortage of tables and she would wind up sitting with someone. At least in the Large cafeteria she will find a table to sit alone at.

She walks quietly down the long row of tables with hungry freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors digging into their meals. She spotted a table right in he corner with no one on it. As much as she would love to sit there, she's too nervous for the fact that she has to past Richard and his pals who all take up two tables. And those two tables she has to walk between to get to the other side. All of the other paths were blocked by backpacks and textbooks, and she doesn't want to take the risk of tripping over a strap or someone's feat.

Maybe they won't see her. It's quite possible. She can't see how she's the victim for them all to pick on. Erin held her breath and quickly walked toward the two tables. She was straight as a toothpick and was looking straight ahead to not look at any of their dull hateful eyes. She sees the table getting closer. All she needs to do is make it, sit down, and enjoy her questionably sandwich, which to her looks like egg salad. She should be worrying if the mayonnaise in the sandwich is fresh than worrying about the possibility that the boys would throw napkins at her.

She was almost there. She walked cautiously toward the table, her glorious table where she will be safe. But her thoughts were stopped and she became alarmed as a foot spread out in front of her and her pale face met with the floor.

Ian sits quietly with his legs resting on a pole beneath the table. His black backpack (that he had since 5th grade) was resting besides his chair. Ian didn't bother buying food, mainly because he didn't have any money for it. But he kept himself occupied reading a book he checked out from the library. It was Stephen King's Carrie, and he can't put it down.

He heard there was a movie of this book. He's not real sure if he wants to see it. Mostly movies based off from books aren't very good in his opinion. But it would be cool to compare. He would like to know what Carrie looks like, or her mom at least. He would defiantly love to check out the movie. But sadly he doesn't have a TV. It doesn't bother him. He knows how poor his family is and they need the money for good use than to waste it on electronics.

He wishes people can understand that. He just wishes can understand there is more to life than sitting in front of an idiotic box that flashes pictures at you. All it does is drown your minds and make you gain weight. It rots your brain and keeps you from doing the important stuff in your life like working on your scholarship for collage. Or spend time with the family or do your chores or do your homework for a good education or…

The ranting in his mind stopped hearing a loud clang and laughter. He looked up from his book and noticed a girl on the floor with boys all around her laughing their asses off. The girl slowly got up and looked at herself. She was drowned in chocolate milk, which was squashed underneath her from pressure causing it to explode all over her hoodie.

Ian knows this girl. It was teeth girl from Mr. Ryan's class. What's her name? Sarah? Karen?

Is it Erin? That sounds about right.

He watches the girl look disgusted and humiliated as she spread her arms apart and looked at her self. Droplets of milk were streaming down her scrawny neck. The boys around her were not catching their breath.

"Those pricks," thought Ian who slammed his book shut. No one deserves to be treated by such assholes and those certain assholes were jerks being able to get away with it. And that girl has had enough from those bastards as far as he can tell from this morning.

Erin looked all over herself. She was filthy. She feels sticky and chocolaty.

She's humiliated. She feels tears forming in her eyes. She doesn't need this shit today. She just wants to run away from here.

From McKinley.

From the state.

From the world!

She quickly grabbed her tray and threw it into the garbage. And she defiantly doesn't need to hear the lunch monitor squawking at her to clean up her mess. But Erin just ignored. She ran out of the cafeteria and tried to get away from the laughter.

The laughter has defiantly gone louder for some reason. Some ass must've made a wise crack about the situation. Ian couldn't believe this. Those damn lunch monitors don't even care! No, no, no… that girl, Erin, doesn't need this shit. Ian quickly grabbed his book and book bag and quick-walked out of the cafeteria hearing one of the boys yelling something out to him which cause the laughter to start up again.

Ian walked down the hall hoping to find the girl. He heard sniffles being heard from around the corner, which leads to the English wing. Ian looked around the corner, only to see the girl curled up in a ball sitting on one of the long window railings. She was incredibly petite. She was able to hunch her whole body on the railing so she can look like a ball of some sort.

Ian's very uncomfortable around a girl crying. But it would just be pointless to turn back and leave this Erin all alone. He gulped and set down his book and book bag. He walked over toward the girl who failed to see him, since her face is buried in her knees. Ian hesitated a little bit but found the courage to tap the girl's shoulder.

With a quick snap the girl looked up to see a strange boy looking down at her with sympathetic eyes. Her eyes were puffed up and red. Her face was pale and she was trying her best to stop her smile from curling down. Ian looked at her for a couple of seconds before speaking up.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened back there?" he asked. Erin just looked at him. Her face was pretty pale. She must be terrified for some reason, almost as if she has never talked to a human benign before. There was a long pause. During that time there was a stare off between the sad little girl known as Erin and the mysterious boy known as Ian.

Erin opened her mouth for just a second but closed it and jumped from the sound of thunder coming from outside. A flash of lightning brightened the halls before the thunder roared which rattled the windows. Erin looked down to the floor and just stayed silent.

Ian can tell how awkward this is. He doesn't even know why he wanted to help this Erin. He doesn't even know her. And why the fuck does he even care? He has no need to know why this girl is the victim of stupid pranks. But he can't help but feel sorry for Erin. Her glittering green eyes were shining brightly from her tears and her face flourished red. There must be something about this girl that intrigues him. There has to be something. Ian thinks it's best to keep the conversation going.

"I want to know if you're okay… I mean you seem to be putting up with a lot of shit from those guys… why?" Ian asked. Erin just looked down at the floor. Her face became bright from the flash of lightning outside. She flinched from the roaring of the thunder and she calmed down hearing the rain pour down. Erin tightened her fists, which were clutching her pants tight leaving a wrinkle on the spot. Ian waited patiently for an answer. For anything. He really doesn't care if this girl just say's go away. He want's to make sure this girl is not a mute. But he was surprised to actually hear her speak.

Erin swallowed and opened her mouth. "As if I know why." She said in a harsh tone. She shrugged deeper. Ian sighed and looked outside.

"Why don't you just tell them to fuck off? That would be the reasonable thing to do. Don't you think?" he asked. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the girl waiting for another answer, if she would open her mouth again.

"And do you think they would give a shit?" Another flash of lightning filled the hallway and the booming sound of thunder shook the picture frames hanging on the wall. This girl is tough to get through.

"Probably not." There was another very long silence. Erin just looked into space as Ian watched the rain fall heavily outside. "But why don't you just tell a teacher or something… unless you just don't like to speak up or you're just scared or something…" he stopped quickly with Erin giving him a death glare.

"Why the fuck do you even care!? You don't even know me!" yelled Erin. Wow, so she can raise her voice.

"Well it seems pretty obvious. I mean the way those guys have been treating you, all you did was run out of the room and it seems to me that you are insecure about yourself and you just keep your fucking mouth shut."

"What right do you have to judge me?"

"Come on! A monkey could even know that! Look at you! You're curled up in a ball crying your eyes out while you should be going straight to a counselor or social worker!" Erin was silent for a minute. He does have a point. But she doesn't even know his name and he has no right speaking to her like this.

"Now don't look at me like I'm some sort of bastard…"

"Too late for that…"

"… But help yourself. Go do something instead of weeping like a little kid and hoping Chuck Norris would burst through the doors and kicking those boy's ass!"

Erin was silent for the longest time. She hates to admit it…

… But the stranger was right. She totally forgot how they even started to argue about her social life. And how this stranger can read her like a book. She looked up at Ian with a blank expression. Before she could say a word the bell rang for the last period of the day. They stood there for one more minute until they heard kids chattering in the main hallway. Ian picked up his backpack and book and looked back at Erin.

"You really don't deserve that shit… I know I don't know you AT ALL but… you really don't…" Erin looked at Ian with a long stare down. "And I really hope you do something about it." And with that the mysterious boy walked away to his next class.

Erin sat there looking at where the boy was standing for the longest time before getting up to go to her last class of the day.

"I don't even know your name…"

**Sorry about the wait folks! MAJOR writers block. But Ian and Erin actually talked! Not the most pleasant conversation but they still talked nonetheless. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
